White Past
by Blue Spoon
Summary: WARNING: Spoil massif du dernier film de Gintama, Be Forever Yorozuya ! - Une mort stupide, un quartier en deuil, Hijikata n'est tout de même pas le seul à ne pas y croire ? [Recueil de textes plus ou moins courts]
1. Episode 1

**Encore une fois : SPOILER de _Be Forever Yorozuya_, le second film de _Gintama_ récemment disponible de manière tout à fait légale *_tousse_***  
_**Gintama**_ ne m'appartient hélas pas, pourtant la vie serait plus belle si je pouvais être aussi drôle que _**Gori-sensei**_.

Tout a commencé comme une sorte d'exutoire de mes sentiments concernant le film il y a quelques jours, et petit à petit quelque chose s'est formé. Rien de formidable, je vous rassure, mais j'ai tout de même décidé de le partager avec vous. :)  
Le tout s'organise en textes plus ou moins courts, plus ou moins espacés dans le temps les uns des autres sur une période de 5 ans.  
_**[**Toujours en cours d'écriture**]**_

Hijikata avait du mal à croire que Gintoki ait pu mourir d'une manière aussi ridicule. Du mal à croire qu'il ait pu mourir, tout simplement.  
_(Hijikata trouve également ridicule que la 'note de l'auteur' soit plus longue que le texte qui la suit.)_  
Blue Spoon : On t'a rien demandé toi !

* * *

**White Past**

**Épisode 1 : Soupe aux champignons  
**

_« Aurais-tu par hasard enquêté sur la mort de Gintoki ?_  
_- Tu sais, j'étais flic à l'époque, évidemment que j'enquêtais s'il y avait un mort. _»

_Cinq ans plus tôt._

« Comment ça, 'jamais revenu' ?  
- C'est ce qu'affirment les deux gamins, une histoire de champignon empoisonné et d'excrément.  
- Hein ?  
- Il serait parti enquêter dans une forêt et a mangé un champignon empoisonné. Ou alors il a chié sur un champignon et l'a mangé, je sais plus. Il devait être encore bourré et s'est cru dans _Super Mario_, son sphincter a dû le maudire. Dans tous les cas, il est jamais sorti des toilettes, quelle mort de... merde. Je me demande quel genre d'épitaphe ça peut donner.  
- Olà Sougo, jamais revenu je veux bien, mais... mort ?  
- Quel autre diagnostique pour un type qui est pas sorti des chiottes depuis des mois ? China et le binoclard vont avoir du mal à s'en remettre. »

_Non, sérieusement ?_


	2. Episode 2

_(L'option "manage stories" est de nouveau opérationnelle, alleluia o/)_

* * *

**Épisode 2 : Ohé, ohé petit Jump abandonné**

Hijikata n'avait jamais imaginé Kabuki-chô sans l'emmerdeur albinos. Il y était bien trop ancré pour que qui que ce soit ait jamais songé à sa disparition. Où qu'on aille, quoi qu'on fasse, on finissait toujours par le croiser au détour d'une rue en train de lire le dernier Jump sans foutrement regarder où il allait. Et ça, c'était sans parler de ses visites de tous les bars du coin dès que le soleil se couchait. Ce type était une plaie, et il attirait les ennuis comme les mouches sur un vieux reste de mayonnaise au soleil. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans ses pattes, il allait enfin pouvoir remettre un peu d'ordre, seulement, il _la _remarquait. Elle était présente sur les visages des gosses qui lui collaient habituellement aux basques, dans le regard de sa tenancière quand elle faisait entrer de nouveaux stocks et levait furtivement les yeux vers le panneau miteux du Yorozuya... et quand il n'y avait personne, trop absorbée dans sa lecture, à esquiver dans la rue. Son absence était pesante.

Et qu'on aille pas lui faire croire que le tristement fameux Shiroyasha était mort en chiant, si le ridicule devait le tuer, voilà des années qu'il n'aurait déjà plus été de ce monde. Non. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Yorozuya avait des ennemis, et pas des moindres si l'on en croyait les rumeurs, mais ceux dont il connaissait l'existence (et si jamais ils étaient arrivés à leur fin) ne se seraient certainement pas privés d'exhiber le corps de leur Némésis. Sauf qu'il était increvable. Voilà ce qui chiffonnait Hijikata. Sakata Gintoki lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être immortel, qu'importe le nombre de fois où il se retrouvait à se déplacer difficilement, tout de plâtre vêtu, avec des béquilles, il se relevait toujours_._ Parce que son Jump n'allait pas s'acheter tout seul.

* * *

_L'épisode 1 était vraiment trop court pour être publié seul. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire le début de ce qui est ma première pseudo-fanfiction qui n'est pas un one-shot. C'est angoissant de commencer à publier quelque chose qui n'est pas terminé, haha, soyez indulgents ^^'  
_


	3. Episode 3

_Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui ont pris la peine de donner un coup de clic par ici, et surtout les deux personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ! *coeuramourparfaitauchocolat*  
_

* * *

**Épisode 3 : A long way down**

Même sans corps, il fallait bien procéder à l'enterrement un jour ou l'autre et Yamazaki avait immédiatement insisté pour qu'une partie du Shinsengumi s'y rende. Hijikata savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu besoin de le leur demander deux fois, l'air de rien tous connaissaient Yorozuya de vue, et ivres avaient même porté des toasts embarrassants en sa compagnie au cœur de la nuit.

C'était un jour sincèrement triste, après la cérémonie ils s'étaient rendu non loin de la tombe familiale des Terada*** **pour précéder à la mise en terre.  
« Comme si je pouvais le laisser seul. » avait simplement expliqué la vieille Otose.  
Est-ce qu'un type pareil méritait autant d'affection ? Et surtout, autant de monde pour regarder son urne vide disparaître sous des mottes de terre ? Avec son comportement de loup solitaire, il était pourtant venu en aide aux trois quarts de la ville, le cimetière n'avait jamais eu autant de vie en son sein.

« J'espère que t'es fier de toi Yorozuya, marmonna Hijikata en lançant sa poignée de terre, regarde un peu toutes les personnes que tu quittes sans un au-revoir, 'foiré. »  
En retournant auprès de Kondo, il lança un coup d'œil à la petite masse noire au premier rang : tous en larmes. Un membre de la famille, un ami, un allié, un possible amant... non, ça n'allait pas être facile pour eux. Lui était juste un flic, rien ne le rattachait au Yorozuya. Ils avaient jamais été potes, ne se détestaient pas _réellement _non plus. Ils s'engueulaient souvent, s'entraidaient parfois... ah, et il avait certainement vécu les moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie à ses côtés. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que deux-trois choses le rattachaient à lui. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il avait eu la bonté de laisser le chef du Joi et son Horreur de compagnie se recueillir en paix. Pour aujourd'hui.

Un long silence entrecoupé de quelques sanglots pris place. Hijikata détestait les longs silences. Zaki fixait intensément sa raquette de badminton. Sougo ne tenta aucune blague sur l'épitaphe. Kondo renifla derrière son épaule. Cette petite pluie délicieusement clichée était vraiment la bienvenue, tous ces gens en pleurs commençaient à lui humidifier les yeux, il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait confusion. Il avait besoin de fumer.

* * *

_*****Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement le cas, mais j'aimais l'idée._

_Il fallait bien passer par là, mais cet épisode était assez déprimant à écrire. :(_


	4. Episode 4

_Ô joie de la petite semaine de vacances pour écrire et corriger, le prochain épisode sera d'ailleurs un chouilla plus long que ses confrères !  
Encore merci pour le coup de clic dans ma direction, les quelques follows/fav, et une brique de lait fraise bonus pour **Harihi**~  
_

* * *

**Épisode 4 : On peut juger de la qualité d'un konbini grâce à ses toilettes**

_« Et le premier symptôme serait une dépigmentation des cheveux ?  
- Tout à fait, dès les premiers signes rendez-vous immédiatement chez... »_

Hijikata reposa la télécommande et attrapa les dossiers que Kondo lui tendait.  
« Encore cette histoire de grippe blanche ? demanda Kondo en jetant un œil à la télévision muette.  
- Faut croire que quelqu'un nous a maudit avant de prendre le large... J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça, des cheveux blancs je m'en faisais suffisamment seul comme un grand grâce au Shinsengumi. » râla Hijikata en allumant machinalement sa cigarette.  
Les médecins s'inquiétaient sûrement pour rien. Ce n'était pas la première épidémie de grippe qu'Edo subissait, le seul problème était cette histoire de dépigmentation qui semblait bien définitive... le secteur des teintures allait connaître un sacré _boom_.

« Dis-moi Tosshi...  
- Mmh ?  
- Tu vas continuer encore combien de temps à éplucher ses dossiers ?  
- Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un indice ?  
- S'il y en avait un, tu l'aurais déjà trouvé. Tosshi, tu ne serais pas en plein dé...  
- Je fais juste mon job, le coupa sèchement Hijikata. Un type aussi bruyant peut pas disparaître sans laisser de trace, crois-moi : ça sent le sapin. »  
Kondo haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

« En plein déni, ce qu'il faut pas entendre... » marmonna Hijikata en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était quoi, une veuve éplorée ? Ridicule. Cette affaire le rendait juste _dingue_.  
Il tira sur sa cigarette et attrapa l'une des photos du dossier de Gintoki pour la placer à hauteur d'yeux. Rien. Rien de rien. C'était juste des toilettes. Les toilettes crasseuses d'un konbini... Attendez une minute, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait la photo des toilettes du konbini dans son dossier, et pas une seule autre partie du magasin ? C'était devenu sa mort officielle, _vraiment _? On ne soupçonnait pas une minute le gérant et on gobait de suite que Sakata Gintoki avait disparu dans la cuvette. C'était ça la police scientifique d'aujourd'hui ?  
Yorozuya adorerait.  
Il allait reposer la photo du suspect en porcelaine n°1 quand un détail attira son attention. Un infime détail, un détail qui pourrait tout chambouler...

... Alors comme ça le gérant du konbini utilisait du _Pingouin WC_ ?

* * *

_La bouteille de Pingouin WC serait-elle la solution ? __**-Toute ressemblance avec une marque déjà existante serait fortuite**_


End file.
